The present disclosure relates to a control device, a monitoring system, a monitoring camera control method, and a storage medium.
In a situation in which a camera tracks a tracking target object, the camera terminates tracking target object tracking when a preset tracking set period elapses. Even within the tracking set period, the camera terminates tracking target object tracking when the camera loses the tracking target object to become incapable of tracking the tracking target object. For example, an image capturing device having a tracking function is examined. In a situation in which there are a plurality of candidate tracking target objects, the image capturing device having the tracing function may select one of the candidate tracking target objects to effectively perform a tracing process.